On Show
by PurpleYin
Summary: Peter Grodin watches Elizabeth Weir, musing on what he sees there between her and another one of her staff. And Kate Heightmeyer watches Rodney McKay, hoping what she sees is wrong. GrodinWeir UR, McKayHeightmeyer hinting and McKayWeir friendshipUST.
1. Chapter 1: Between the lines

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Well I've seen a few moments in the series where Grodin seems like hemight have a thing for Weir, so I thought why not do Grodin/Weir – though its one way (not seen any others, might well be this is the first for the pairing!). So here it is, also has McKay/Weir UST/friendship and bit of hinting to McKay/Heightmeyer too. Hope it isn't confusing and loved to know what people think of it.

Spoilers: "The Gift" - for character introduction. No plot spoilers but if you don't want to know of a new minor character before it airs then don't read yet, not that her actions in this are canon, her behaviour here is pure fanon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Between the lines

* * *

**

Peter looked up from the console, seeing Dr. Weir in her office.  
She sat at her desk but she wasn't quite as upright as she normally was. There was a slight slump to her shoulders that most would miss.

Her office door was open but it missed the point that you could always see, that she as the leader was on public display even if there had been no glass windows surrounding the top half of the room.  
It was obvious she thought no one was looking, that she could steal one moment of resignation and be herself.

Peter knew she worried over a lot of things and he was sure she had doubts too, sometimes about herself, and the decisions she'd made since coming here, just like she seemed to have now.  
What went through her mind? Did she wonder if she'd done the right thing?  
He trusted her implicitly to do what was best and only found it a shame certain others undermined her confidence.

There was a wipe of her forehead with the back of her wrist. The Atlantean summer heat seemed to get to her though she was already wearing as little as was appropriate, her red short sleeved shirt and rest of the uniform, as most on Atlantis also did right now.

Peter glanced back at his laptop, checking over the data coming through.  
When he looked back up his view was blocked by someone. Switching back to his work casually he greeted McKay as though nothing was up, who took it as a given, not suspecting for a minute the Peter Grodin would be checking out Elizabeth Weir. Who would think after all?

It was so unexpected to everyone that his facade was easily accepted. Even when people had on occasion caught him watching her form, they'd always accepted he was merely checking up on her, concerned for her wellbeing and the running of Atlantis.

Another reason it went down so well because he did care and it showed, just that no one interpreted it correctly. She was a wonderful woman, but she was his leader and he was her adviser. Nothing would or should ever come from it. He was professional whatever galaxy he was in and besides that he knew he would of had competition.  
And not from Simon.

Peter was one of the few who knew she had left someone back on Earth. He was sure she'd never meant to say, a comment that revealed the truth, let slip in frustration and he'd acted as if it was nothing, being discreet as was his job to be.

Shame that they weren't more discreet thought Peter, watching McKay knock on the glass and peer round the door to her.  
Peter could only see her face, lighting up as Rodney appeared and Rodney playfully tapping on the door as he undoubtedly double checked that he wasn't interrupting her. Rodney's other hand twitched nervously behind his back, unconsciously rubbing is fingers together, which was just one of the little things he'd noticed the scientist did often around Elizabeth. There was the fidgeting whenever he was asking for something, so many different ways it occurred it but they alway showed the same thing.

Peter watched cautiously, wary of what he was doing. McKay entered her office, standing straight with his hands behind his back. All that gave him away was the slight bobbing of one foot as he asked her to join him for lunch. It changed to a tapping that put him on edge as the man waited for her reply.

It was silly really because they nearly always had lunch together and yet Rodney McKay still asked each time, an action strangely polite for him that was not lost on Peter.

She broke out into a small delighted smile and shifted to uncross her folded arms, her body language indicating openness, trust in the man before her.

There was a nod from Rodney and an equally pleased expression upon hearing her words. Rodney paced a little as she got up and put on her radio, attaching it to her ear. The awkward chief scientist was bearing a full and rare smile as he motioned out of the office saying 'Ladies first'.

Dr. Weir walked just past Rodney before pausing to give him an amused look, standing ever so slightly closer than usual as she did, making Rodney's smile falter under her scrutiny and belaying her affect on him, only seen in Rodney's eyes.

Then it was over and gone. Both of them back to friendly chatter and city matters, McKay babbling on about his latest discovery as she listened intently.  
She always did that, though Peter hadn't yet figured out why. It could have been simply that she was patient and that it was something she ought to know about as leader, taking in all available information about Atlantis and the Ancients.

But it nagged him because it didn't feel quite like that as it. He'd spent a lot of time studying the two of them, finding their interactions intriguing and furthermore hard to ignore. There was something on her face as the pair passed him, something light, like a comfort and an interest. As if she listened only to hear Rodney speak and to understand the man better.

Did she know why, he wondered.  
Did she see everything that he, as their mutual friend, was privy to?  
Did McKay and all his genius see what there was between them?

Because there wasn't much but it meant a lot.  
It was in the little things that one might observe if you really looked for them, if you wanted to believe.

And against his better judgement he did want that. He wanted her to know, wanted her to see what was right in front of her nose and to accept it. Because maybe he could never be more than her adviser and a pleasant acquaintance but he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her doubts gone, washed away from her by joy, the kind of joy he saw in her when she was around Rodney McKay.

One day maybe they'd realise, for he would never say. It wasn't his place as her adviser or friend. Beside that, he couldn't let go that easily. He wanted her to be happy and he could see how that might be achieved but it still battled against his own heart, his selfishness stopping him from ever advising either of them on the matter. But it was only human to be like that. Only human to love and find love in the most unexpected places, in another galaxy and as she had in another man than the one she still had back home.

He wondered for a second if that was why the two were only friends but it he didn't really think that.  
It was better to believe they hadn't any idea. It made it fun almost to find the clues they missed, a distraction from his sadness over the matter.

He wasn't the only one either. Dr. Heightmeyer seemed to have the same hobby, only she watched Rodney and likewise she got away with it because it could well be her job to be that concerned.

But in Kate's eyes he saw hope. She would do something he was sure, waiting for the right time and place, the weakness in the relationship. When she could try at least to win over a man who didn't know he'd already given his heart away to his best friend. It might work possibly, not that Peter liked her for it.

For now all he did was observe as a neutral party, seeing how it all played out. Whatever happened would not change his position. He had hope too, but not for himself – instead for Elizabeth Weir.

He heard the lingering laughter, that was unmistakably hers, as Drs Weir and McKay walked off to the mess hall.  
Then came the predictable feigned hurt of Rodney, who whined back at her lack of sympathy to his predicament.

It played over and over. The same moves each time, always a draw, no winners there.

Turning to watch them leave he saw her hand resting on Rodney's back, as if to push him forward, though it was not needed. There was a glint of excitement in Rodney's eyes as he glanced back at her with a snarky expression, especially the lopsided grin his lips twisted into that was so natural for him. McKay would definitely say something more but Peter had long since learnt that it wasn't the words they said that mattered most.

Elizabeth met Rodney's look with an equally challenging one of her own, playfully daring him to do his worst. A very short exchange but there never the less, something often done and seemingly always missed.

It was all on show and no one knew, hidden to everyone except him and Kate, their pathetic watchers who strained to see and were satisfied to simply know what went on.

One day it would change.  
The play stopped or revealed. the curtains opening or the show called off entirely.  
But who could say what might happen.  
He at least would not place any bets.  
Kate, however...  
The woman had placed all her eggs in one basket.  
She would be there already, waiting for them to walk into the dining area. Ready to study her prey, waiting to make her move.  
And he knew that she would sometime soon.  
Ready for the practice to be over and the real show to begin.

* * *

A/N: Thinking I might do Kate's perspective, yes or no? 


	2. Chapter 2: For everything a reason

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Well here's Kate's PoV on the whole thing. Not designed to make you hate her character though I feel some people will take this as Kate-bashing anyway, probably because Kate is a bit critical in this. Also but unsure about how she might act as a psychologist so I apologise for any mistakes on that and happy if anyone wants to point out them.

Spoilers: "The Gift" - for character introduction. No plot spoilers but if you don't want to know of a new minor character before it airs then don't read yet, not that her actions in this are canon, her behaviour here is pure fanon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2: For everything a reason

* * *

**

Kate Heightmeyer sat in the mess hall to one side. Eating her lunch, one careful methodical chew after another.  
She wasn't sure why she did this, prolonging her torture.  
She was waiting for them to arrive, at the expense of her food that was long cold.  
Or maybe for once it would be just him, alone, approachable.  
For quite some time she wanted to call out to him, ask him to join her. It wasn't like she'd never spoken to him.

However, Elizabeth Weir's near constant presence made it impossible. Normally she was confident but there was a connection between the two that she didn't like and didn't particularly want to touch on. If she was ever going to speak to him she knew she'd have to overcome that.  
There was nothing between Rodney and Weir. Not yet anyway. Maybe there never would be.

It had taken her a long time to find out how she felt about Dr. McKay. Rodney she corrected herself, prefering to use his first name.  
He had come to her a few times now but he rather annoyingly insisted on calling her doctor and not Kate, distancing himself as she can tell he does with many. She'd come to know there were a few he let in, like Elizabeth Weir.

She can tell the woman is important to him. For someone who tends to act and frequently point out others inferiority it was strange. McKay as she'd first known him through her patients, had been an arrogant and often callous man who had sent many of more sensitive scientists running to her, cradling their shattered pride. For him to talk so much of their leader was quite astonishing - it tended to be 'Elizabeth thinks that ...' followed by casual references to previous comments involving her ideas. Such a phrase only coming up every now and then but the fact he trusted her, thought so much of her judgement and intelligence that his admiration shone through, breaking his defensive surface on occasion.

Kate was also sure he had visited her because Elizabeth recommended he see her. She could have ordered him to but it was clear Dr Weir wouldn't need to, he might resist and mouth off at the suggestion but it would never come to that. He did as she told, as a colleague under her command, as a friend and as something else he wanted to ignore.

On one level Kate knew it was probably a bad idea for him to bottle up his feelings for his friend, after all she tried to draw them out in helping him deal with his issues but at the same time she was happy to ignore those particular ones. This put her in a difficult position.

Back on earth she would never dream of dating anyone she worked with but here it was different. They were stranded with little hope of return, she couldn't help but get attached to those she was dealing with. They became her friends to a certain extent. It was unfamiliar to her but something she accepted as part of this situation, it was impossible to keep personal and professional separate as she had done previously in her career.

Which was why she entertained the ambition of becoming involved with Rodney. It wasn't like she could cut herself off from them all, be friendless and lonely. It was certainly selfish but she couldn't forsake her happiness because of rules that were made for another time and place entirely. The psychologists handbook hardly bore in mind being stuck on a colony in another galaxy.

The contradiction that was Rodney McKay walked into the room, she heard him well before his feet came clunking inside, enabling her time to reposition herself to watch his entrance surreptitiously. At first she thought he was without his usual chum, praying he was accompanied by Radek or Carson. Either possibility of two handsome doctors would have made her day. A chance to talk to Rodney and the pleasant companionship of his friends would have lifted her spirits greatly.

No such luck. Weir followed Rodney, her slightly cocky mild smile on her lips showing she was amused but not surprised by Rodney's rant.

One thing she didn't care for was the way Elizabeth Weir acted. It was fair enough for her role as a leader that she be calm and in charge but Kate hated how that applied to Rodney. Elizabeth never showed true appreciation for the man, could never allow herself to get passionate when he was in danger or to praise him fully for his achievements in case it was taken as further favoritism. Weir was set away from them all to a degree because it was part of her job, she was above them all in command and responsible for everyone equally. She saw how Weir was careful to show emotions, having mastered restraint, reigning herself in in times of stress. She also saw how the woman deliberately changed her use of the names 'Rodney' and 'Dr. McKay' based on who was listening, who was there and just how much a situation made her care. More and more it was Rodney no matter who was there but now and then when something looked bad there was the slip back into professionalism, keeping her distance and addressing him formally unless there was a need make a connection to calm him. Weir bumped his status back and forth between that of a colleague and a man she cared for, juggling the relationship and struggling to stabilise what was there. Obviously settling for a sort of friendship, that was unfair on Rodney.

Regardless Kate got on with her fine but it wasn't right that it should be Elizabeth and Rodney when neither wanted to recognise it and Weir would never do anything if she did. Rodney deserved better, someone to be with who understood him as well as Elizabeth but who could give themselves over to him.

Admittedly he wasn't suffering much as it was, ignorance or denial making bliss and friendship easy for them.  
The unknowing couple had retrieved trays, filled them and made their way to the table in front of Kate. They sat down, with Rodney's back to her, only allowing her to see Elizabeth's face which wasn't the one she was interested in.

She could hear Rodney digging in to his lunch eagerly, munching interrupted at periods by his arguments. That was another thing about them, unlike his interactions with most he and Elizabeth managed to keep it at an amiable level, it was only really theorising with a good pinch of teasing thrown in; Elizabeth playing devil's advocate to his musings.

There was rising feeling of spite that Kate tried to quell, turning back to her worthless lunch.  
She didn't dare look up, fearing Elizabeth would see her looking and what might be seen in her own eyes by the woman, that could not be passed off as concern or a chanced gaze.

Jealousy wasn't something she was used to. She despised that she was envious, things were harder for it. Having to watch Elizabeth's unconscious advances on Rodney. Being the one of the small number of people who realised what was there.

She listened to Rodney start rambling again when Elizabeth's name was called clearly across the hall.  
"Dr. Weir"  
It should have been a question but the man never talks like that, always so sure of himself and his place. If only he wouldn't transfer his ideals on her. Kate looks up cautiously between bites, pretending to enjoy eating the disgusting cold mush on her plate.

Peter Grodin leant over to whisper something in Elizabeth's ear, getting Rodney's attention. Rodney doesn't take another bite, waiting to find out what's wrong. Nice to see she's not the only one jealous today.  
Elizabeth nods in an understanding manner and apologises to Rodney, leaving her food there unfinished.

She notes Grodin seemed unhappy to interrupt the two, looking apologetic at Rodney before giving her an unexpected look; catching her watching Elizabeth and Rodney and him.  
She doesn't quite know what the man has against her but has her suspicions, not making much sense since shes sure he pines for dear Elizabeth Weir as much as Rodney does, if not more for his knowledge of it.

But Elizabeth leaves with Peter, who gives one last wary look back over his shoulder to where she sits.  
And Kate sits up straight, a glare meant for him. She waits until the nosy Brit has left with Weir, not understanding why Peter can't leave her be, let her at least try. Elizabeth might be lost to him but Rodney isn't for her and someone ought to be content among the four of them.

She gets up, pulling down her top and walking straight round to the next table. Butterflies in her stomach as she approaches Rodney. She stands over him with a smile just about to speak but he beats her to it.  
"Kate?" he asks surprised, through a mouthful of food, waving a fork around as he finishes swallowing it.

She's surprised to hear him say her name, as if he's testing it out, unsure but pleased he remembers, that she means any little thing to him. This isn't quite what she wanted but it's what she's been patiently seeking; by that measure it's perfect and she can't waste it with foolish behaviour just because she's nervous. She knows better, she knows what causes the fear and she pushes it back, reclaiming her confidence. It's Rodney and her for a change.

He motions for her to take a seat, one last glance to the door like he's checking if Elizabeth is really gone, as Kate sits down and pushes the leftover tray out of the way.  
So Kate puts on her best smile for him because for once she's got a chance. That she saw through him and she would be there for him when Elizabeth was not, starting right now.

* * *

A/N: There may be more to come on this, if I can think of a way to do so. Should I do more of either of these two or someone else entirely? Open to suggestions since it was only ever designed to be two chapters. 


End file.
